weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet, Caillou and Betsy's dad unground Violet
Cast Ratchet-Dave Cailou and Betsy's dad-Eric Violet's dad-Diesel Violet-Princess Caillou and Betsy's mom-Julie Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Mr. Gasket-Alan Plot This is the sequel to Kumi gets grounded on St. Patrick's day. Transcript Ratchet: Kumi, we have a word for you. You are ungrounded. You can do whatever you like. Violet: I can't wait! Boris: Yes! We ungrounded Violet! Darnell: Because we did it together! Violet: Dad, Phineas T Ratchet, Boris and Darnell just ungrounded me! Violet's dad: Phineas T Ratchet, Boris, and Darnell, how dare you unground Violet?! You know that she was supposed to be grounded for pinching Kumi! That's it! Boris and Darnell, go home now, and Phineas T Ratchet, go back to the chop shop! (the trio run scared) Violet's dad: And as for you Violet, you are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Violet: Dad, the reason why I pinched Kumi was because it was St. Patrick's day and she was not wearing green, so please unground me righ now! Violet's dad: Absolutely not! Go to your room now! Violet (running back in Old Princess crying voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Caillou's house) Doris: Boris, I can't believe you ungrounded Violet along with Darnell and Phineas T Ratchet! You know better than that! Boris: But Doris, the only good thing was she pinched Kumi Crystal all because she didn't wear green on St. Patrick's Day. Doris: It doesn't matter! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! This means you will not abuse Caillou, Rosie, Daisy, Cody, Hannah, Emily, Lily, Agnes, Amanda or Sapphire! Go to your room now! Boris (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Betsy's house) Daphne: Darnell, how dare you unground Violet along with Boris and Phineas T Ratchet?! You know that Violet should have been grounded for all of the bad things she did! Darnell: But Daphne, it was St. Patrick's Day and she pinched Kumi all because she didn't wear green. Daphne: I don't care! Do you seriously think that ungrounding Violet solves anything?! No! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! As a punishment, I will delete all of your videos that feature you child abusing Betsy! Darnell: No no no no no no no no no no no! Not my punishment day videos! Anything but that! Daphne: Be quiet, and yes, I'm deleting your punishment day videos! You know you wasn't supposed to unground Violet all because she pinched Kumi on St. Patrick's Day! (15 minutes later) Darnell: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You deleted my punishment day videos! Please give me another chance! I will support Luna and make ungrounded videos out of Chiro! Daphne: Too bad! I will not give you another chance and plus, Fluttershy106 hates Luna and Chiro! Go to your room now! Darnell (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at the chop shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I can't believe you ungrounded Violet along with Boris and Darnell! You know you should not be doing that! Ratchet: But Mom, the only good thing was she pinched Kumi on St. Patrick's day for not wearing any green. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You ae grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! As for this, I will send you to your father! (Ratchet is then sent to his father and his upgrades are flown off) Ratchet (in his sound clip): AH! MY UPGRADES! Mr. Gasket: It's okay son. You can shine no matter what you're made of. Ratchet: JUST STOP! THAT OLD SLOGAN IS NOT WORTH IT! Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Boris' grounded days Category:Darnell's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos